


The Drift

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Drift no further.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 18
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Drift

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, Sept 16/"It's no use prevaricating about the bush"

It was almost comical, how they'd all drifted back to their rooms as if they were still students. Dimitri didn't want to admit that he hadn't. He'd searched it for supplies, but that was about it. Only the presence of others had sent him back to a bed that should have felt more familiar than fur on the ground or the hayloft of an unsuspecting farmer.

But everyone had drifted back, leaving certain rooms untouched... Dimitri had not thought himself worthy to even steal into Dedue's room like a thief and seek even lingering presence. Not after Dedue gave his life.

But his life had not been given, and Dimitri had finally woken up, and though grieving for a different friend...

He drifted to Dedue's room, long after dark, nearly laughing at himself. He had a kingdom waiting, but these tiny academy bedrooms made him nervous.

There were too many things left unsaid, though, and Dimitri was sure he wanted to say them before anything else happened. There was no denying his feelings now, things so carefully danced around for so long. He just wanted to say--

"May I come in?" he asked, once Dedue opened his door.

"Of course," Dedue replied, surprise evident in his features.

Dimitri wondered if his next words would be a surprise as well.

Or if he would drift no farther that night.


End file.
